


Magnetism

by itsaquinnquinnsituation



Series: X Years Later [7]
Category: Newcastle (2008)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gen, M/M, Routine Sketch, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaquinnquinnsituation/pseuds/itsaquinnquinnsituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Approximately six years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters or the plot of the original movie belong to me. I am not making money off my work, which is written for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> This is my universe and exactly how I see it. Writing should be enjoyed, not judged.
> 
> I have no idea why this seeped into my mind. It's nothing really - just a piece of a routine life. I have no idea where the series are going - nor do I want to push them in any direction. I write what I see in my mind's eye and there's no telling as to when I see any particular detail. 
> 
> I highly recommend everyone to watch this movie.

"Fergus?“ – He briskly walks in and pushes the door shut behind him.

"Yeah?“

"Uh... So I was thinking what if... so Nath… oh shit!”

“What’s going on there?”

“N-nothing” – Andy hops on one foot in the hallway. See, the thing is, during the week when Fergus is not around, Andy never wears any footwear inside or outside. Not that it makes the sand magically disappear from the floor of their apartment – but when Fergus is not watching him leave it there, it is much easier for Andy to distract him - and avoid getting grief – after all, when Fergus returns home in the evenings, there are far more interesting things they can do than argue about sweeping – but when Fergus *is* home, Andy has to behave. The only problem is that he uses his sandals so rarely, that he gets out of habit of properly undoing the latches on them – which frequently leads to situations like this.

“So I was thinking..”

“What?”

Fergus has finally come out of the bedroom and is observing him hold onto the wall, sandal belt clasped in one hand. It is not common to see Fergus dressed in a plain white tee and sweatpants, so Andy smiles. By the looks of it, the weekend has finally arrived. 

“Nathan was asking if I wanted to go for a drink. At the Cove” – Andy finally manages to pull off his footwear, - “Jesse is coming.”

“At three in the afternoon?”

“Well, it’s a Saturday” – Andy sets aside his shoes and sweeps his wet blond hair out of his eyes, - “I mean I don’t have to… Or, I thought you might want to… I told them I’d pop by and take a shower and ask if you wanted to come along?”

Fergus tilts his head, eyeing him without blinking.

“What?” – Andy brushes his unruly hair back again, - “The shower is broken at the hub so I thought I’d stop by while Jesse goes to Nathan’s.”

“Oh?”

Fergus narrows his eyes at him, not looking away. And that’s when Andy starts to feel it.

 

He could never really describe properly what it is but it feels as if suddenly there is a string between him and Fergus, stretched so tight that he has to mind even his own breathing. And all he can do is wait - and watch his actions – it is only Fergus who’ll be calling the shots. It is both innocent and dangerous at the same time – like a twisted game of cat and mouse – and it immediately assaults Andy with a harsh wave of adrenalin.

Fergus’s done it thousands of times before, of course, yet it makes it no easier for Andy to look away. 

“So you stopped by to take a shower and, incidentally, tell me about your plans?”

“Not exactly. I wanted to…”

“Because had the shower not broken at the hub, you would have just called. You know, saved yourself some trouble?”

“I…um” – Andy swallows, leaving his mouth half-open. This is not a game he can ever win. He is the mouse. Fergus is the cat. 

“Or texted. You know. Once you’re already at the pub. To let me know what you’re up to. Or not. *Or not.*”

Andy just stares at him, barely breathing.

Fergus takes a step closer.

“Is that what you were going to do?”

 

And that. That. When he takes that step, when his dark-brown eyes are that much closer, is, most certainly, the point of no return. If there ever was any kind of an escape route. 

See it’s one thing, when your lover has blue eyes. You can compare them to the sky, the sea, whatever you want, you can just get lost in their peaceful beauty, reading their expression easily, like a book. Or even green eyes. Green is good. Much more difficult though – green eyes are mischievous and turbulent. And treacherous – like a tropical rainforest, but with brown… Brown eyes are the hardest to read – probably why they are less frequently admired. Not to say they should not be admired… not to say that at all…

Fergus has dark brown eyes. Andy never really thought about their colour in the beginning, other than registering it as another “detail” about his lover, but soon, it became a much more serious issue. And not just because Fergus would stare at him with that unreadable expression – and damn, the guy could probably go for an hour without blinking, but the way you could sometimes see his pupils dilate and constrict, as a thought would momentarily blaze through his mind, well that made it…

Andy couldn’t think of a word to describe it for a very long time. Something that would encompass everything Fergus’ stare unleashed in him. Something that would fit to a T all that Andy was feeling, when those dark, almost black eyes, were peeling away layers of his everyday persona – leaving only the very raw core – they were unyielding and unrelenting, making his knees go weak and his heart alternate between doing somersaults and stopping completely, it was all akin to a power, some kind of a strong gravitational force. 

Magnetism.

No better word to detail those pulsating pupils, that sea of unknown, hidden so effortlessly in the bottomless darkness, so absolutely terrifying and alluring at the same time. Irresistible to the last ray of light, lost in the enigmatic abyss. 

Magnetism.

The only way to explain why he was always the hunted, why he’d always be caught though he put up a half-hearted fight… It’s a force. It’s a force. Magnetism is a force and you cannot overcome it. 

“So..” – It doesn’t really matter what Fergus says next, because he has won already, he’d won long before he started the challenge, and probably even before they met, because whoever had designed their individual frequencies to resonate so beautifully in sync, has done it with a specific purpose to endlessly entertain himself watching one win and the other give in, so it really doesn’t matter at all, the words are just a prologue to the story:

“… so you think you can stand there smelling like the ocean which I never even get to see anymore because I’m working round the clock – including on weekends – and tell me that you’re just going to hop in the shower and piss off to drink beer with the guys? You really think you can do that?”

And as he takes one more step closer to Andy, the smell of his aftershave and shampoo must become far too much to bear, because Andy almost falls into him with a weak meowing noise – because, after all, if magnetism is really a force, like most other forces in physics, it must get stronger when you bring the objects closer together – and as Fergus’ hands come to rest on his waist, any rhyme or reason he'd had, vanishes without a trace. 

 

So he doesn’t actually get to take a shower until an hour and a half later. 

And as he pointedly dons one of Fergus’ plain white tees – which are always a little bit loose on him because Fergus’ shoulders are a little bit broader – he eyes Fergus watch him over his laptop which he already has in his lap, looking as industrious as ever and as innocent as apple pie… 

“Would you believe it, they are still expecting me?” – Andy snorts, demonstrating his phone, - “Nathan says they’ve just finished their burgers and is asking me where I am.”

“Go ahead. You’ll be just in time for dessert.”

“Can’t say I didn’t have one already. You sure you don’t want to come with?” 

“Nah” – Fergus closes his eyes and rubs his face, - “Not this time. But go see them for a few. I need at least three more hours to edit the banner but I’ll be done by the time you get back” – He looks at Andy over his fingers, - “Though if I were you, I’d start thinking of an excuse right now. You know. To tell Nathan why you got delayed.” 

“If you want” – Andy raises his eyebrows and shrugs with a smile, - “Or you know – I can just tell the truth.”


End file.
